


Baking

by niintendojpg



Series: Hopelessly in Love [3]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 05:31:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15212267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niintendojpg/pseuds/niintendojpg
Summary: It's been weeks since their first date, and Tony and Peter have yet to have sex. Peter formulates a plan that ends well for both the men.





	Baking

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing smut, but I hope it went alright!
> 
> Now a chaptered fic, found here; https://archiveofourown.org/works/15216842/chapters/35292806

"No, Tony, you're going to spill it!" Peter laughed, watching the older man attempt to bake. He was mixing the brownie mix far too quickly, and little bits were flying out of the bowl. Peter had arranged for them to have a day-in watching movies, baking, and.. other things. They had yet to have sex, and it had been a few weeks since their first date. Peter was itching to do it, he figured if they were shut in all day, they could build up a mood. But it seems that baking had ruined his hopes at that. Tony was being his adorable self, the him that only Peter gets to see. And while Peter was loving it, he wanted another side of Tony. So he formulated a plan, "Come on, move over. I'll help you out."

Peter moved in front of Tony, holding his hand and helping him mix. While doing so, he moved so Tony's crotch was rubbing against his ass. He heard Tony's breath hitch slightly, and Peter smirked. He kept repeating the motion as he helped Tony mix, which was hard because his hand was stiffening up.

"Something wrong?" Peter asked coyly, giving him innocent eyes. Tony just coughed and shook his head, moving to grease the baking tray instead. Peter huffed, but he wasn't done yet. He grabbed the spoon and walked over to where Tony was standing, and slowly licked the batter mix off of the spoon. Tony's eyes fixated on Peter's mouth, so much so that he dropped the butter he was holding. A tent started to grow in his pants, Peter noticed, but he didn't point it out. Instead, he held Tony's hand and pulled it towards his face, swiping the small amount of mix in the corner of his mouth with Tony's finger. Then, he put it in his mouth. He licked and sucked on the finger, until it came out with a pop. He tilted his head to the left and looked into Tony's eyes, as if he was challenging him.

Tony looked like he was thinking, before almost immediately grabbing Peter's hips and pinning them up against the counter, "You know what you do to me, don't you Peter?" Tony almost growled, before kissing down Peter's jawline and neck. Peter gasped at the sudden contact, grabbing onto Tony's hair. The older man wasn't happy with this, and released his grip on Peter's hips to grab his wrists and pin them to the counter.

"I don't think so, baby." Was all Tony said, before sucking harshly on Peter's neck. He brought his face up to kiss Peter, his tongue immediately pushing into the younger boy's mouth. He bit Peter's bottom lip as he pulled away. Peter tried to catch his breath as he looked up at the man in front of him with determination in his eyes. Finally, Tony released his grip on Peter's wrists. Peter immediately pulled down Tony's pants, freeing the growing erection. He licked his lips as he sized it up. He guessed it would be big, but it was also fairly thick. Tony wasn't so quick with the process. He teased Peter, running his fingers along the waistband of his jeans.

"Please, please touch me." Peter breathed out, pushing his hips into Tony's. Tony shook his head, instead gripping on Peter's hair and pulling it back.

"Please, what?" Tony said firmly into Peter's ear.

"Please, Mr Stark. Please Sir I need you please touch me." Peter begged, biting his lip. Tony could no longer control himself after that, and he ripped off Peter's t-shirt and swiped off his jeans. His hand immediately went to Peter's penis, sliding up and down at varying speeds. Peter grunted, "Fuck." and closed his eyes, leaning his head backwards. Tony's hands felt so good working on him. So good, that Peter moaned when Tony stopped pretty quickly.

"Go to my bedroom, and wait there." Tony instructed and Peter nodded. He hurried into Tony's bedroom, and immediately sat on the bed. Peter tried different positions to try look sexy, but in the end settled for just sitting normally. Tony erupted into the room, locking the door behind him. He walked over to his bedside table and pulled out lube and a condom, not using either of them yet, "On your back."

"Yes Sir." Peter replied, noticing the way Tony's dick twitched. He done as he was told, Tony joining him on the king size bed and hovering over him. He used his knee to separate Peter's legs, and pushed them into Peter's chest, knowing just how flexible the boy was. He lubed up his fingers, using a generous amount of lube.

"Green for go, orange for slow down, red for stop. Do you understand, baby?" Tony said, rubbing Peter's chest. Peter nodded eagerly, just wanting Tony inside of him.

"Good, you're such a good boy for me. Look at your body, you're so sexy. Do you want to be my fuck toy? Is that what you want?" Tony said, sliding a finger into Peter's asshole. Peter gasped, not being able to get any words out of his mouth. Tony quickly added a second finger, stretching Peter out. His back arched against the mattress,

"Yes- God- I want that so bad Sir, make me your fuck toy." Peter whimpered, his senses going into overdrive as Tony added a third finger. He was a mess, leaking precum over his chest. He was close to asking Tony to slow down, but he loved how fast he was going. He liked the burn as his asshole stretched to the shape of Tony's fingers "Mr Stark please, I need you."

Tony pulled his fingers out, Peter lifting his hips from missing the contact. He rolled a condom over his length and lubed himself up generously. As much as he wanted it to be slow and to last as long as possible, he also just wanted to pound Peter's asshole until he couldn't walk straight. So he had to find that middle ground. He lined himself up with Peter's hole, checking Peter's face for confirmation. Peter nodded and grabbed the back of his knees, holding his legs to his chest once again. Tony slowly pushed himself in, feeling the warmth and tightness of Peter.

"Fuck, baby, you feel so good. So good." Tony moaned as he pushed in deeper. Peter moaned loudly, so loudly that Tony was glad they were alone. Soon enough, all of Tony's length was inside Peter. Tony waited for him to adjust, but Peter started moving his hips. He wanted him to move. So, slowly, Tony moved in and out of Peter. His walls gripped Tony tightly, and neither of them knew how long they were going to last.

"Faster." Peter managed to whisper, and Tony happily obliged. He built up his speed slowly, but soon enough he was slamming into Peter quickly and harshly. Peter moaned with every thrust, muttering things like 'fuck me'. When Tony hit Peter's prostate, Peter was a quivering mess. Tony readjusted himself so he was aimed at his prostate, and was hitting it repeatedly.

"Daddy!" Peter whimpered, causing Tony to cum on the spot. He moved his hand up and down Peter's cock again, stroking him to his finish. Peter came with ribbons of white over his stomach, his walls tightening around Tony, dragging out the older man's orgasm.

When they finished, Tony pulled out of Peter and laid down next to him. They both laughed and Peter wrapped his arm round Tony's waist, snuggling into his chest.

"That was amazing, Tony. Thank you." Peter sighed, content. Tony just laughed, he's never been thanked for sex before. He cuddled Peter closer to him.

"So, a daddy kink, huh? Noted." Tony smirked. Peter blushed, hiding his face in Tony's chest. It's not like Tony was against the idea himself, he loved it. Having Peter calling him 'Daddy' was up there on his best moments.

Peter had to ask, "I'm sorry if this is weird to ask, but why did we wait so long?"

"Pete, I didn't want to give the impression that this was a short term thing for me. I want this, I want you. And I didn't want to ruin it by moving too fast." Tony confessed. Of course he had wanted to sleep with Peter, but he wanted a relationship with him more. And he wasn't going to ruin that.

"Tony, I want that too! I want you too." Peter exclaimed, excited that Tony still wanted him. A part of him was scared that Tony no longer wanted him, but he realizes now that was an irrational thought. Just because he waited before sleeping with him, it doesn't mean he didn't like him anymore. They cuddled for a bit longer, and fell asleep in each other's arms.

 

It was around 9pm, hours after they had sex, when Peter awoke. He looked to his right at the man cuddling him, and remembered what they had done just a little while ago. His stomach started to get heated as Peter got aroused. He wanted to pleasure Tony even more. He climbed on top of Tony, straddling his hips. Starting to kiss his neck, he felt the older man awaken.

"Baby, what are you- Ah-" Tony moaned as Peter nibbled on his neck, sucking lightly. He felt Tony's member poking at him where he was getting hard, and he smiled. He leaned into Tony's ear, biting it, and whispered,

"I want to make you feel good, Daddy." Peter slid down Tony's body and started stroking Tony's cock, Tony moaning automatically.

"You're gonna be the death of me, kid." Peter groaned, as he guided Peter's head. Peter teased his cock, licking up and down and using his tongue flat on the head. Tony grabbed Peter's hair, shoving himself into the boy's mouth. Peter just took him deep, going down his throat to wet him fully. Finally, his lack of gag reflex had a purpose. He twirled his tongue around his length as he bobbed his head up and down. He looked up at Tony through his eyelashes, making Tony want to fuck his throat. But there was plenty of time for that. Right now, it was Peter's moment. Peter took his whole cock, humming slightly, causing vibrations to go through Tony. He teased the head a bit more, moving his hand while he did so. Tony grabbed Peter's head as he was coming close to his orgasm. Peter knew this, so he took him completely once again. He worked his tongue around Tony, causing his hips to buck and for his cum to start shooting out. Peter swallowed it all, still sucking on Tony as he came. When he was sure he was finished, Peter slowly pulled his lips off and smiled at Tony. Tony just laid there, in disbelief,

"Wherever you learned that, it doesn't matter. That's going to be regular occurrence." Tony pulled Peter up and kissed him deeply, Peter wrapping his arms around the back of Tony's neck. Tony pulled away and fell back on his pillow, "Feel free to wake me up whenever you feel the need to do that again." Peter just laughed, and reconnected their lips. Tony went to reach for Peter's dick when Peter stopped him.

"This was about you, I don't want anything in return." Tony just laid there in disbelief. He doesn't know what he done to deserve someone as perfect as Peter, but he isn't going to question it too much. He pulled Peter down into a hug, and gave him loads of cheek, forehead, and nose kisses. Tony fell back asleep pretty quickly, tired out from the night's activities. His arm was protectively wrapped around Peter, and Peter was laying on Tony's chest.

In that moment, Peter felt safer than he ever had before. This was where he wanted to be forever. He wanted to be wrapped up in Tony's arms, in his smell, feeling his body on his own. He couldn't imagine being anywhere else suddenly.

That's when Peter realized. Perhaps his feelings for Tony were deeper than he thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Please give kudos/comment if you enjoyed! I'd really appreciate it!


End file.
